Some inkjet heads having a relatively long shape and ejecting an ink from nozzles to perform printing have a plurality of actuator units, each actuator units being placed on a surface of a flow path unit. JP-A-10-217452 (FIG. 1) discloses an inkjet head having four actuator units which have a parallelogram-like contour in a plan view. Each actuator units has a same structure and is placed on the surface of a flow path unit such that one set of opposing sides of a parallelogram is substantially parallel to a contour line of the flow path unit. Adjacent actuator units are shifted from each other by a predetermined distance in one direction. According to such configuration, even when the inkjet head is prolonged, it is not necessary to make the actuator units themselves long. Therefore, fabrication yield of the actuator units may be prevented from lowering.